


Keep Her Around

by hiiimaugust



Series: Kitty the Cowardly Courier [9]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, WOC Courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: Trying my hand at Benny POV again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at Benny POV again.

Benny looked at the young woman sleeping on his chest. A regular scrapper but broken to all hell. He ran his thumb over the scars on her forehead. She mumbled something in her sleep and moved her head. Guess he was to blame for most of it. He didn't feel guilty. She'd obviously forgiven him.

She's a pretty little thing with dark skin and a short mass of coarse coils for hair. The slight pudge where her baby making parts sat was endearing. Must have been either a Vaultie or Townie before she was a courier. Didn't look like she's had an once of tribal in her. He let his mind wander, imagining his kid growing inside of her. Then, he shook the thought out. Knocking her up would put her out of the way but the last he needed was a screaming baby and a clingy woman.

"Goddamn it." Expect there was a chance she was already pregnant. He hadn't exactly been careful and she wouldn't have thought to remind him. He didn't even know if she knew where kids came from.

"Benny, is everything alright?" She sat up. It was strange, he thought, that she was concerned for him. She'd been put through hell because of him. Crazy dame should have running for the hills, not cuddling in shadow of a dinosaur.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, Pussycat. I've put it through enough."

"Are you certain?" She sat up and started looking around for her glasses.

He started doing the back rub that calmed her down the first night. "Yeah, honey baby. Everything's good. Go back to sleep."

"But." Her unfocused eyes looked adorably confused.

"It's nothing, I promise." He pushed some of the coils of her hair aside and kissed the scar nearest her eye, then her lips. If she didn't fall asleep soon, he'd have to resort to the Med-X in the bathroom. "You're exhausted. Sleep. I'll be here in the morning." He didn't know if he was lying or not.

Just like the first time, it worked wonders. She relaxed against him, and fell back asleep. He continued rubbing circles. If he could keep her from meddling, it might be nice to keep her around.


End file.
